Recuerdos del presente
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Los sueños son irrealistas pero a veces tan lucidos... esto le ha pasado a una muchachita que vivio una fantastica aventura pero con el tiempo ha pasado a ser un sueño... un templo... flores de cerezo cayendo... un muchacho y su pasado... ¿el sueño pudo ser verdad? ... ¿hasta donde su nueva realidad sera un sueño?


Cap.1

Hola

Han pasado 4 años desde aquel día, en el cual me había encontrado en un mundo de ilusión y magia, donde de no tener prueba alguna de ese momento no habría diferencia entre sueño y realidad, los años han pasado y ahora voy en secundaria, vivo en el mismo lugar que siempre desde aquel mi hermoso recuerdo pasó, en varias ocasiones mis padres han querido mudarse pero yo no puedo hacerlo, le tengo un inmenso cariño a este lugar y por tanto no quiero alejarme de él. Pero mis padres por su trabajo optaron por marcharse de ese lugar así que por consecuencia me encuentro viviendo sola a mis cortos quince años de edad, con la única condición de mantener mis calificaciones en un nivel alto. Me mantengo con el dinero que mis padres me envían cada mes para gastos diversos, sin embargo yo también me he propuesto trabajar y ahora trabajo en un restaurante a medio tiempo, el dueño es un viejo muy agradable y ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que empecé a trabajar ahí, tengo dos mejores amigas y un mejor amigo chico, algunas veces nos hacen burla, nos molestan diciendo que somos novios o que nos gustamos pero no es así, él me lo ha dicho, yo no le gusto y a mí no me gusta, no debería enojarme esos rumores puesto que son falsos, eso me ha dicho él pero sin embargo algo hay que me incomoda, siempre que trato de recordarlo lo único que puedo ver es a mí misma corriendo tras de alguien entre un jardín de hermosas flores, y creo que eso lo viví en mi aventura de la infancia. Mi memoria normalmente es buena pero de aquello pasado, la primera vez que vine a este pueblo, no recuerdo mucho, la mayoría de todo esta borroso, me pregunto si acaso algún día podre recordar lo que paso con total claridad, aun en las noches sueño con esa aventura y siempre me queda un vacío en el corazón; hay algo muy importante que deseo recordar lo más pronto posible.

Me encontré a mí misma hablando por la calle sola, diciendo todo esto, lo bueno es que el camino que tomo para regresar a casa está un poco vacío y aunque no me da miedo siempre camino acompañada de mis amigos pero hoy me apetecía salir yo sola así que me salve de que alguno de ellos me oyera y me clasificará como loca.

De camino a casa siempre paso por esa entrada que me lleva al túnel de mis sueños, aunque eh llegado a la entrada del túnel nunca me atrevo a entrar, me da miedo que al cruzar ese túnel no pueda encontrar lo que anhelo, ya que la entrada es ya muy diferente de cómo era en mi sueño, no era un edificio rojo, no, era uno cubierto con maleza de hace mucho tiempo.

Hoy como siempre pase por ese lugar, camine a través de la terracería para llegar y encontrarme frente de un edificio muy anhelado, esta vez no había nada de maleza era ese edificio rojo y bastante nuevo, en ese momento empezó a correr el viento como en la primera vez y como si este me impulsara entre, pase por ese viejo túnel divisando cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar, observe de nuevo aquel reloj de sol y los cristales de colores que se encontraban como ventanas, todo tenía un aire de nostalgia, recorrí todo con total calma y entonces me encontré con ese hermoso panorama que no contemplaba desde hace años, era un bello lugar con ese pasto verde y un encantador toque de antigüedad en las casas abandonadas que se encuentran al rededor, me quede un momento así, contemplando esa hermosa vista pero me fue incapaz el avanzar más solo sentí como el viento me envolvía nuevamente y me llevaba dentro del túnel para salir de ese lugar, me encontré ya fuera del lugar esperando que no fuese un sueño y voltee una vez más para comprobar el lugar y seguía siendo el mismo, aquel edificio rojo bastante nuevo, me marche del lugar para seguir con mi camino, como de costumbre pase en frente del templo de la ciudad, siempre me ha gustado por el estilo que tiene y por los dos cerezos que adornan la entrada, próximamente será el festival de verano aquí, sin duda alguna esa vez me causo aún más admiración y calma.

Al día siguiente después de clases regrese por el mismo camino, claro sin pasar por el túnel pero si parando por el templo, con mis amigos, Hiromi, Minami y Satoshi solo faltaba una semana para el festival, entramos a pasear por el sendero que estaba adornado por cerezos en flor y muchos tienen razón al decir que es el templo más hermoso y tranquilizante de todos, en su interior siempre te sientes en paz, corrimos y jugamos entre los árboles y de repente sentí mechones de mi cabello en los hombros y estorbándome en la cara y me di cuenta de que había perdido el elástico que mantenía atado mi cabello hasta ahora, no me importaría perderlo si fuera un elástico cualquiera pero no lo era, era ese único recuerdo que tengo de mi fantástica aventura así que decidí buscarlo, mis amigos se ofrecieron para ayudarme y con instrucciones de qué color y tamaño era nos pusimos en su búsqueda, no buscamos demasiado cuando un chico que al parecer trabaja en el templo se me acerco.

-Hola, ¿es acaso esto tuyo?- me enseño el elástico y yo lo corrobore solo moviendo la cabeza.

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- y con esas últimas palabras me quede viendo sus ojos, unos ojos tan penetrantes que me hacían ir a un lugar de ensueño, no comprendía lo que sentía, era como si ya lo conociera y supiera que era muy importante para mí de alguna forma.

_Bien mis queridos lectores hasta aquí con esta historia espero les haya gustado y la continuare pronto… espero nos vemos! :D_


End file.
